Anywhere But Here
by Severus. . . please
Summary: formerly entitled D4: The Shadow Duck. I have made changes, and will continue to do so. Old Ducks, New Ducks, New loves, Old flames... Please, please read and review.
1. And 1

Disclaimer: I do not own The Ducks, Coach Bombay, or anyone that you may know from the movie. Some of the other characters are from my Yahoo! Group, Andy is mine, 'Wings' Tyler is mine, Erin is my best friend's. Please don't take the characters w/o permission. Thanks! ~TSD  
  
1 The Shadow Duck  
  
The ice glistened under the fluorescent lights of the arena as 5 figures laced their skates. For one, the silence was so loud... too loud. She used to fly on the ice. She longed for the screaming and cheering of fans in the bleachers... but that would never happen for her again.  
  
"Wings, you blow this game for me and you're history. I'll make sure you never play hockey again!" Coach Richter hissed into the young woman's ear.  
  
"Yessir..." She skated out, the whistle blew, the puck dropped with 10 seconds left in the 3rd period, and the opposing team got the faceoff.  
  
By a miscalculation in passing angles, a teammate passed her the puck.. The loudspeaker rang out: "And it's 'Wings' Tyler on a breakaway! No one can catch her now. It's all Tyler! ... Oh wait, what's this?! Number 93 Spike Raynor is closing in fast... Raynor is now IN FRONT of Tyler... Tyler shoots from the blue line... and takes a blow to the knee by Raynor's skate blade! Oh, that had to hurt! Tyler is down! She's not getting up from that one folks... And the Panthers lose for the first time in 10 years thanks to 18-year-old 'Wings' Tyler. She's gonna hate herself when she regains consciousness..."  
  
The memory never faded, never got any better, and Wings would never forget. She sighed and followed the others out onto the ice for their midnight game.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Andrea Knight walked through the front doors of Eden Hall Academy early one Monday morning, schedule in hand. She glanced over her two classes. "This sucks so much." she muttered under her breath. "I can't believe I'm here. again."  
  
Erin Lawson hit her friend lightly in the arm and smiled. "Think of as a new beginning."  
  
"Yeah, I guess." Andy folded the schedule back up and stuffed it into her pocket. She and Erin quickly found their lockers and threw their hockey gear in them. They knew Eden Hall was home to the world famous mighty Ducks, but they weren't on the team. The gear was just for an ice skating class. They needed the credits to graduate.  
  
"Hey, I got new skates.." Erin tried to break Andy's trance. "Only cost me a hundred." She shut her locker.  
  
"Sweet deal. You'll have to let me know where you got 'em. I really need a new pair." Andy slammed her locker as the bell rang. "Wonderful. Late on the first day."  
  
Erin grinned. "Guess I'll see ya in 'skating' class." She slapped Andy a high-five and walked off to the left.  
  
"Yeah, see ya." 


	2. Capitulo Dos

Disclaimer: See Chapter 1.  
  
1 The Shadow Duck  
  
Andy walked into her English class and sat down. "This so sucks," she said to herself as the teacher walked in and closed the door.  
  
"Hi, Mr. Kingston!" the class chorused.  
  
Mr. Kingston grinned. "Hey, guys. Alright, now where were we in Othello?"  
  
The class turned to the right pages, and Andy glanced to her right to figure out where they were. Mr. Kingston glanced at his role sheet and said: "Um, Andrea Knight. would you please read the last half of Iago's speech at the bottom of the page?"  
  
Andy stood up and another student offered to lend her their book. "Nah, I got it," Andy smiled at the girl. Then from memory recited:  
  
Were I the Moor I would not be Iago.  
  
In following him I follow but myself;  
  
Heaven is my judge, not I for love and duty,  
  
But seeming so for my peculiar end.  
  
For when my outward action doth demonstrate  
  
The native act and figure of my heart  
  
In compliment extern, 'tis not long after  
  
But I will wear my heart upon my sleeve  
  
For daws to peck at. I am not what I am.  
  
The class applauded and Mr. Kingston look rather impressed. Andy nodded, sat down, and put her head on the desk for the rest of the class period.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"That so sucked!" Andy exclaimed to Erin as they changed into their skating gear. "But. I am a little proud of myself for remembering that speech from four years ago." She tightened her knee brace before pulling her pants leg back down.  
  
"Dude, you should have been in my Health class. It was like total Z- Fest." Erin tied her long brown hair back and began to lace her skates.  
  
"Sounds like fun." Andy grinned. "Trade ya."  
  
"No way!" Erin finished lacing her skates and stood up.  
  
"Why not? English can be fun." The two girls playfully argued as they went out of the locker room and onto the ice. 


	3. 3

1 Disclaimer: See Chapter 1  
  
1.1 The Shadow Duck  
  
1.1.1 Chapter 3: Kickin' Some Ice  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Erin helped Andy out onto the ice.  
  
"Dude, is your knee *still* bothering you?" Erin looked concerned.  
  
"It'll get better after I skate some and warm up. It takes time to heal from an injury of that..." Andy cringed as she took the first step on the ice. "Damn, dude!" she screamed.  
  
"Hey, watch your language!"  
  
"Huh?" Erin and Andy spun around and Andy cringed again.  
  
"Guys, I'm Coach Bombay. I see we have a large class." Bombay looked at the five girls gathered on the ice. "Well, let me see what you can do. Skate!" He blew his whistle.  
  
"Oh, this is going to be so much fun." Andy muttered sarcastically. She bit her lip and started skating with Erin right beside her.  
  
"How's your knee doin'?"  
  
"I told ya it would get better when I started skating." Andy grinned at Erin. "No pain now. It's really weird, but ya know, who am I to complain?"  
  
Andy and Erin proceeded to double lap the three others, one being the girl who offered Andy the textbook in her previous class. Andy turned her head to Erin. "Hey, you don't mind if I..?  
  
"Nah, go ahead." Erin grinned. When Andy got like this, there was no use in trying to stop her.  
  
Andy put a hand on Erin's shoulder. "Thanks. I owe ya!"  
  
As Andy skated past her, Erin grinned again and shook her head. "Go, Andy, go!" She whispered. Andy circled the rink at an amazing speed. Erin laughed as Andy attempted to show off by doing some fancy skating.  
  
"Knight!"  
  
Andy turned to see where the voice was coming from. Coach. "Should've known." Andy smiled.  
  
"Knight! Stop dragging your right leg! C'mon!"  
  
Andy gritted her teeth and did as she was told. "Oh, son of a.!"  
  
"Knight! Get over here!"  
  
Andy let out a deep breath and skated towards Bombay. She stopped right in front of him, ice spraying onto his khaki's. "You called?"  
  
Bombay raised an eyebrow and glanced briefly down at his pants. "You're new here, aren't you?" Andy nodded as Bombay turned his attention to Andy's information sheet on his clipboard. "Andrea Marie Knight. Well, Miss Knight."  
  
"Andy." She cut him off.  
  
"Ok, Andy. You're just about the fastest skater I've ever seen." Bombay laughed. "And believe me, I've seen a lot of skaters. Now, I know you can skate, but can you handle a stick?" He held out a hockey stick to her.  
  
Andy couldn't believe her ears. "Well. I. um. that is, uh, only if Erin can."  
  
Bombay grinned. "Gladly. What's her last name?" He flipped through the papers. "Lawson!"  
  
"Yessir!" Erin slowed her pace as she approached Bombay and Andy.  
  
"Here ya go." He tossed Erin another hockey stick and threw a puck out onto the ice. "Let me see what you got," he smiled.  
  
Andy and Erin looked at each other and grinned slyly before Erin quickly said, "Race ya! Loser gets 'D'!"  
  
"Oh, you're askin' for it now!"  
  
Andy and Erin tore after the puck. Andy reached it first and nudged it forward with the blade of her skate and gained control of it.  
  
After playing for 25 minutes nonstop, Erin and Andy heard Bombay blow his whistle.  
  
"All right, everybody c'mon in!"  
  
The two trudged slowly over to Coach and dropped the equipment into the box. Andy put on her Philadelphia Flyers hat, grabbed the Gatorade bottle she had brought with her and chugged a fourth of it, while Erin downed half a bottle of water, as Coach talked quietly to the other three girls.  
  
About a minute later, Coach Bombay placed a hand on Andy's shoulder. "Andy, Erin, I'm Gordon Bombay, the JV Hockey coach. I've seen some pretty incredible things on the ice, but you two are amazing. Now, I've talked it over with Bron, Alex, and Morgan, and we know you're both a little old to be playing JV, but I'm offering you both a spot on the team."  
  
Erin looked skeptical, but Andy, enjoying Bombay's hand on her shoulder, grinned. "How could I say no?"  
  
"All right!" Bombay smiled. "Erin, what about you?"  
  
Erin shot Andy a Look. "Sure. Sounds like fun."  
  
"Great! Then I'll see both of you back here for practice at 2:30." And with that, Bombay hit the bill of Andy's hat playfully and walked off.  
  
"Hey, congrats. Welcome to the team. You're Ducks now." Bron, Alex, and Morgan offered their congratulations before heading off the ice.  
  
"Why'd you do that?!" Erin hissed at Andy.  
  
"Do what?" Andy pulled the bill back up so she could see again.  
  
"Do you have any idea of what you just got us into?! Augh!" Erin snatched Andy's hat off and hit her with it.  
  
"Ow, Skipper, that hurt!"  
  
"Yeah, I meant for it to, Gilligan."  
  
"Mean."  
  
The two grabbed what they had brought out to the ice and headed towards the exit in silence.  
  
"It's not my fault the Minnesota Miracle Man is hot..." Andy muttered under her breath.  
  
Erin's eyes got wide. "You told him yes because you thought he was HOT?!"  
  
"Um, no." Andy sounded like the guy in the Dell computer commercials.  
  
Erin hit her again. "You know if this backfires, it'll be your fault."  
  
Andy turned serious. "Yeah. I know."  
  
Erin sighed. "Look, I'm sorry." She gave Andy her hat back.  
  
"No, you're right." Andy pursed her lips together. "You know, let's just go back to the dorm. I think I need a nap."  
  
"Yeah, we better save up some energy for practice today. We're definitely gonna need it."  
  
Andy looked at Erin. "You're gonna stay with it?"  
  
"Are you kidding? We're too good not to!"  
  
They both laughed before Andy replied quietly, "Yeah, we did kick some ice, didn't we."  
  
"Oh yeah."  
  
The two fell silent once again as they exited out of Hans Arena and headed back to the dorm room. 


	4. 4

1 Disclaimer: See Chapter 1  
  
1.1 The Shadow Duck  
  
1.1.1 Chapter 4: Who Is 'Wings' Tyler?  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Months passed by since Andrea and Erin made the Ducks team. All the while, Andy and Coach Bombay grew closer, and Erin grew closer to Mr. Kingston. or as they liked to call him, Will. Andy also came to know Bombay's girlfriend, Vanessa, quite well; she had given Vanessa the nickname "BoomBoom".  
  
The rest of the Ducks had become good friends with Andy and Erin. They invited them to parties and hung out in their dorm room. Andy and Erin fit right in with the Ducks, and they loved it.  
  
One night, however, Erin and Andy went to bed early. But three of the Ducks had other plans. They had heard the rumors of a Shadow Duck who came out at night with his friends to play midnight hockey. Bron, being curious, had roped Morgan and Alex into going down to Hans Arena to watch the mysterious player several times before. The three didn't know it, but this night, March 19, would be the last time the Ducks would see this so called Shadow Duck.  
  
They hid in the darkness of the stands watching as five players skated out. They were all dressed in dark clothes, one in all black.  
  
"Why do you suppose they call him The Shadow 'Duck'?" Alex asked, trying to keep her voice low. "I mean, I get the whole 'Shadow' part because of the dark clothes, but why 'Duck'?"  
  
"Because only Ducks play in Hans Arena."  
  
"Huh?!" Morgan, Alex, and Bron spun around.  
  
"Coach! Don't scare us like that!" Morgan hissed.  
  
"Sorry." Coach Bombay walked slowly over to the railing and watched silently as the game began.  
  
"Wow, look at him skate!" Alex eyes widened as The Shadow Duck flew across the ice.  
  
"I don't think that's a 'him'." Bombay studied the dark figure.  
  
Another figure entered the arena, sans skates and called out: "Wings! C'mon! You're being watched!"  
  
Everyone on the ice grabbed their equipment and scrambled out.  
  
"Hey, Coach, where do you think they're going?" Bron turned around, but Bombay had disappeared. 


	5. 5

1 Disclaimer: See Chapter 1  
  
1.1 The Shadow Duck  
  
1.1.1 Chapter 5: To Catch A Shadow.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Bombay wandered quietly through the corridors of the arena, trying to discover whom exactly the Shadow Duck was. As he was pondering this, he turned a corner and stopped. There was the Shadow Duck having a heated discussion with none other than Bombay's girlfriend, Vanessa. He ducked back around the corner, and started listening to the conversation:  
  
"Look, BoomBoom, I told you, I have to do this tonight!" The Shadow Duck's English accent rang out through the corridor.  
  
"You know, Wings, you're going to get us all totally screwed!" Vanessa exclaimed a little louder than she intended.  
  
"Would you please just calm your tail down?" Wings sighed. "Look, OK, I'm not dragging you guys down with me unless it's absolutely necessary. Remember? That's what we agreed on. I'm the one getting kicked out tomorrow, not Erin. I won't be able to play against Iceland in two weeks, she will. No matter what I do, Erin stays. I'm happy for her, don't get me wrong; she deserves it more than I ever did. Anyway, I've basically got nothing to lose by doing this." Wings sighed and pulled her black scully cap down further over her hair.  
  
"That's bull, Wings! You've got more to lose than you realize!" Wings looked at Vanessa skeptically. Vanessa sighed. "I've been going out with Gordon for months now, and he hasn't so much as kissed me on the lips yet. All he talks about when we're alone is you. And all you and I talk about when we're alone is him."  
  
"I'm sorry, V."  
  
"Do you love him?"  
  
"What?" Wings whispered incredulously.  
  
"Do you love him?" Vanessa smiled. "It's okay to tell me. I think I already know the answer."  
  
Wings took off her scully cap. Blonde hair tumbled around her shoulders as she rubbed her hands over her face and whispered: "Yeah, I do." She looked up at Vanessa. "You're not mad, BoomBoom?"  
  
"C'mon, Wings, we're in our 20's. There's a lot of guys out there. You just happened to fall for the hockey coach, and I just happened to fall for your ex-boyfriend."  
  
"Charlie Conway. Yeah, I know."  
  
Coach Bombay couldn't believe what he had just heard. He remembered Charlie had dated a pro-hockey player with the nickname Wings. but her real name was Andrea. His own girlfriend. *what's she have to do with this?* The more Gordon thought, the more confused he became. He peeked out from his hiding place and lost his balance.  
  
Both Wings and BoomBoom spun around in shock.  
  
"V., get outta here!" Wings shouted in her English accent, and both the girls took off down the hall.  
  
"Oh no you don't!" Bombay raced after them. He caught up with Wings and pulled her down, pinning her on the ground.  
  
Vanessa stopped and turned back.  
  
"NO! Keep going! Go with the others! I'll be all right!" Wings yelled to her friend.  
  
Vanessa took off once again.  
  
Bombay looked at the dark figure he had just caught. "Who are you?"  
  
Wings took off her sunglasses, and in an American accent said: "If you don't know by now, then I can't help you."  
  
QUESTION: WHO IS THE SHADOW DUCK? Could it be a former Duck? Erin? Andy? or someone else. ? 


	6. 6

Chapter 6: What's Done is Done.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
*BeepBeepBeepBeep.*  
  
"What the." Andy, who had been sleeping on her stomach, glanced up at the alarm clock. 6:30 am. She slammed it against the wall. "Oh man, I feel like I got a hangover or somethin'. What a nightmare... Hey, Erin?" Andy called out. "You wouldn't believe this horrible dream I had. I was like playin' hockey with the guys, and then Vanessa and I got chased down a hallway, and then Coach pinned me on the ground. not that I minded that part. and we like came back here, and I had to tell him everything. I mean everything...."  
  
"Erin's not here, and that wasn't a dream."  
  
Andy made a face and rolled over. "Aw, crap."  
  
Coach Bombay sat down on the edge of the bed and placed his fingers under Andy's chin.  
  
"I can't believe you're still talking to me," Andy sighed, pulling the covers up a bit further.  
  
"Of course I'm still talking to you." Bombay's voice was gentle. "What's done is done; I understand why you did it." He slid his hand up to the side of her face.  
  
Andy briefly closed her eyes, leaning into Bombay's hand. "I just hope the rest of the team is so understanding." She looked up into his eyes.  
  
"I'm sure they will be, little miss Shadow Duck."  
  
Andy groaned. "I should've never done that. but it doesn't matter now. It's over and done with, and in a few hours, I will be, too."  
  
"Don't talk like that," Bombay's voice was soft as he leaned over and kissed Andy's forehead.  
  
MEANWHILE, IN THE DUCKS LOCKER ROOM.  
  
"Why on Earth did Coach make us get here so frickin' early?!" The Ducks' goalie, Phillip threw his gear down on a bench.  
  
"Who knows why Coach does what he does. My guess is it's sprint time, boys!" Chad, being the sarcastic one, tried to lighten the mood, but without much success.  
  
"Hey, guys, what's that?" Dana, who shared the defensive line with Ally, pointed to an envelope marked "DUCKS." tacked up on the corkboard in the back of the room.  
  
Morgan carefully removed the envelope and proceeded to open it. "Guys, it's from Andy." She slowly read the letter inside outloud:  
  
My dear Ducks,  
  
I have lied to you for way too long. It is now time that you learn the truth about me. I have decieved you all into believing that my name is Andrea Knight. My name is Andrea, but not Andrea Knight. My real name is Andrea Marie "Wings" Tyler, and I am the so-called 'Shadow Duck'. I played pro hockey for a time, then, as most of you know, was forced to 'retire', I guess you'd say. Anyway, I played hockey at Eden Hall for two years before I went pro. Lately, upon returning to Minneapolis, I would skate in the arena at night with my old Duck teammates Charlie Conway, Guy Germaine, Connie Moreau, Les Averman, Dean Portman, and whoever else wanted to play. I never meant to decieve any of you; I changed my name for security purposes. My friendships with each of you are real... at least they are to me. I can understand if you do not want to be friends anymore... let alone teammates. Today is my last day at Eden Hall. The University I was attending found the missing credits from Eden Hall that I need to graduate... Therefore, I will not be playing with you in the Iceland game in the International Ice Invitational in two weeks.... They kick me out of here today, although I will be there for the pep rally. I am truly sorry if I have hurt any of you in my conquest to live a normal life. Please forgive me. I know you can beat Iceland without me. You don't need my help. Good luck and God Bless.  
  
~ Andrea M. Tyler aka "Wings" 


End file.
